


C'est quoi, un doudou?

by Alaiya



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hughes est le père le plus parfait que la Terre ait jamais porté. Pourquoi, quelqu'un en doutait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est quoi, un doudou?

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : C’est quoi, un doudou ?  
> Communauté LJ/ prompt : Kyrielle_100 / Hugues/Mustang/Hawkeye – Doudou   
> Nombre de mots : 366  
> Disclaimer : A Hiromu Arakawa

** C’est quoi, un doudou ? **

 

« Et bien, ma fille à moi, elle n’a pas besoin de doudou ! » Proclama triomphalement Hugues, tandis que Hawkeye levait discrètement les yeux au ciel et que son colonel laissait échapper un profond soupir d’exaspération. Parfaitement inutile d’ailleurs, Maes reprenant déjà, des étoiles plein les yeux :

« La possession d’un doudou par un enfant est le signe qu’il a peur, qu’il a besoin d’être rassuré, qu’il se sent seul, et mal-aimé. Or Elicia n’a pas de doudou. Et vous savez pourquoi, hein, vous savez ? »

Hugues se campa au beau milieu du bureau de Mustang, les mains sur les hanches, défiant quiconque de répondre à l’évidence qu’il était en train de démontrer.

« Et bien parce qu’elle m’a, moi. Son papa adoré. Qui est là pour la protéger. Je _suis_ son doudou. »

Hawkeye ne réprima pas assez vite son rire pour éviter que le capitaine ne vienne se planter devant elle, soudain suspicieux :

« Vous doutez de mes qualités de doudou, lieutenant ?

— Loin de moi cette idée, capitaine, seulement… »

Riza prit le temps de détailler le visage taillé à la serpe de Hugues, son menton orné d’une barbe de trois jours, et sa largeur d’épaules plus que respectable.

« … Disons que vous n’êtes pas, à proprement parler, l’image qu’on se fait habituellement d’un doudou d’enfant.

— Et c’est quoi pour vous, le “parfait doudou”, belle demoiselle qui savez toujours tout sur tout ?

— Quelque chose d’à la fois solide mais doux, que l’on peut emporter partout avec soi, un peu encombrant, mais pas tant que ça, et que surtout, surtout, on ne veut pas perdre. Finalement, ce n’est pas tant le doudou qui protège, que celui qui en a la responsabilité. »

 

Hugues demeura un moment figé devant la jeune femme, un index pensif posé contre ses lèvres, avant de se retourner lentement vers Mustang, qui avait replongé dans ses dossiers.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, grommela le colonel qui sentait le regard de son ami se faire lourd à son égard.

— Je me disais juste que si un jour il devait m’arriver malheur… Tu ferais un parfait doudou ! »

 


End file.
